narutoroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Role Play Wiki:Mission Policy
---- Missions are an important feature on the wiki. These are the basic rules for a quest. A Mission A mission will start with an opportunity, but in general it's up to the user creating the mission how it comes about. They will put their large mission (usually c-rank) claim into the forum, and await more instructions or approval. Once approved they will go to their village's assignment desk and ask for a mission, as well as make a page for the mission. The user will then have his/her character with their team. If you intend to make the mission long to the point where it will require multiple pages please title each like a chapter and create a subcategory with the quest mission. Rules Role-playing is relatively simple though strangely hard to explain. Its more like one of those things you have to experience to truly understand though I will, of course, do my best to explain it here. A mission can contain from three to five users (only one character can be used per user) and a single moderator. Each has the following responsibilities: *At the beginning the jounin of the mission will select a time frame that this quest will take in real world time, anywhere from 2 to 4 weeks to start. If at the end of the selected time frame, the mission has remained active, and is yet unfinished, the team may vote on time extensions. If the majority of the team agree to remain on the quest, time will be added on. If there is a tie because of an even amount of members, the moderator may at that point step in and be the tie breaking vote. *If a mission goes inactive prior to the date the quest is meant to end, and no one constructively contributes to the mission for more then 7 days, the moderator then can make the decision to pull the plug on the mission, if another administrator notices a mission severely inactive and the moderator not taking any action they can step in and take action. Once the end date has been reached, if the mission is not yet at the end, the members may vote for an extension to finish the mission. *A user playing a character must stay in character at all times in the mission, not have access to outside information, and remain within feasible limits. *A moderator is expected to preside over the happenings in the mission though may not directly interfere unless he/she feels it necessary. Their primary task is to assign each character a list of goals he or she is to attempt to complete while on the quest. These may contradict other characters' goals leading to intentional strife. A moderator must be active on the wiki for at least a few hours each day. Moderators abusing their power should be replaced immediately. *You can only be in two missions at a time. *Now, each character may only contribute during their assigned turn unless prompted by another character. If a user isn't active or a user doesn't feel like contributing turns may be skipped as everyone's schedules and time zones sometimes leave gap in role play. Rules for Moderator *The moderator ensures that the mission remains active, that all user's stay on topic, that no one in the quest is treated unfairly or that any other policy rules are broken while on the quest. *The moderator before the mission begins will speak with each member privately and give each one a special objective that they will try and follow through with while on the mission, this gives the mission a sense of the "unexpected". *While on the quest if the members encounter any rivals, the moderator is allowed to step in and "role play" these characters to again, give the members some sense of the unknown. *HOWEVER, the moderator may not play supernatural, the majority of what happens on the mission is to remain a collaborative effort between the team. The moderator is only there to guide and help. Also, keep in mind: YOU are the one writing this mission, not the moderator. It is an entirely cooperative / collaborative effort. Take initiative and make something happen! Instead of making me attempt to explain the format just take a look at this: ---- Tallulah nods, squinting at the branch and shifting her hands to the middle of the bo, right over left. She glances quickly at Brenton, then back at the bo, then raises it over her head and slashes diagonally at Brenton. Brenton however takes a quick step to the side, dodging the attack and gives her a quick rap on the knee with the edge of the sword. *'Brenton': Too obvious. Faster, shorter strokes. Any enemy will see an attack like that coming right away. *'Tallulah': Ah, that makes sense. (She takes a step back and adjusts her grip on the bo. She rushes forward and makes a short, quick slash at Brenton who takes one step to the side so the bo misses) *'Brenton':Good. Now, string them together. One strike is still easy to dodge. *'Tallulah': Okay. (Again she steps back, tightening her grip on the bo, and rushes forward. This time she makes a short diagonal slash from right to left, then another from left to right, and ending with a vertical slash. Brenton steps to the left for the first, ducks for the second, but has to use his still sheathed sword to block the third.) *'Brenton':Good, you learn fast. Now let's see how you do when I'' start to attack. ---- Also, since this mission format only allows for a single conversation at a time please feel free to take one or more other characters off to the side and engage in a separate conversation or activity. Just make a page, link it to the quest, put it in the quest category, and begin. When you are done make sure to note your return and provide another link. Below is an example: ---- * '''Lilith': Hey, Elysine! Heinrich! Come talk with me over here for a minute please! (Lilith, Elysine, and Heinrich follow the link) *Other people talk *Other people talk *Other people talk (Lilith, Elysine, and Heinrich return) *'Lilith': Ok, lets get going. Note that while they were talking in the side conversation they were not partaking in things happening on the main mission page. However, if something that would catch their attention happens on the main page they should take notice and return to it exclaiming their surprise, fear, or whatever. Questions? Ask an admin.